zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris and Lindsay
This article focuses on the interactions between Chris and Lindsay. Overview ]] Lindsay doesn't seem to hate Chris as much as the other contestants. Chris on the other hand seems to favour Lindsay more than Chef and the other contestants and treats her better. Like most of the male contestants, Chris agrees that Lindsay being pretty and beautiful. However, Lindsay is well aware of Chris' cruelty and at times, doesn't seem to like him. Following her running gag of not being able to remember other people's name, Lindsay tends to forget who Chris is and what is his name. For most part of Total Drama World Tour, they have several negative interactions including Chris keep reminding Lindsay how to vote and not allowing her to go shopping. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 Upon Lindsay's arrival to the island, Chris states that she is "not too shabby" referring to Lindsay's beauty. Lindsay walk up and greet Chris but can't remember who he is. Chris tried to remind her of his name and that he is the host to which Lindsay finally remember why he look so familiar. Lindsay later asked "Kyle" to give her a cabin with the lake view since she is the prettiest. Chris then tells her that not how it works and again remind her his name with an annoyed look on his face. X-Treme Torture Chris was speechless as well as suprised that Lindsay is able to overcome Duncan's final trick and wins the challenge for her team. No Pain, No Game Lindsay was glad that Chris made her take the Marshmallow Waxing challenge since the melted marshmallow had made her skin smooth and thanked him but get his name wrong again, calling him "Chip." Once again, Chris reminded her that his name is Chris. Hide and Be Sneaky Chris kept maknig fun of Lindsay of her inability to find a good hiding spot from Chef. When she tries to hide underneath the blanket on one of the camper's bed, Chris immediately alert Chef to her location causing Lindsay to run away in fear. Chris also found her hiding inside one of the stalls and plays a small game of "Knock Knock" before telling her to try harder if she wanted to win. After she ran away again, Chris states that Lindsay is a goner. Hide5.png|Chris found Lindsay hiding in the cabins... Youhavetodobetter.png|..and later in the bathroom Total Drama Action Monster Cash While taking the contestants a tour around the Abandoned film lot, Lindsay ask Chris will there be in the movies to which he replied that they will be on TV instead. He then angrily flicked her nose for interrupting him. Later, Lindsay tries to take a picture of Chef chasing araccoon but Chris suddenly start to drive again, causing Lindsay to fall. Beach Blanket Bogus Chris ran out of objects to throw at Duncan during the surfing challenge and resort in throwing an injured Lindsay at him much to Duncan's objection. 3:10 to Crazytown When Lindsay ended up lassoed herself during the second challenge, she blamed Chris for not taking her to the mall liked he promised. Million Dollar Babies Chris pitted Harold and Lindsay for the boxing challenge due to their poor performance during the training exercise. Despite Lindsay successfully knocked out Harold, Chris announce Harold for the winner of the challenge instead of her. He then told a confused Lindsay that Harold gained extra points for performing slow motion stunts and says that she has poor sportsmanship while calling her "Miss Tyson." Angred with the unfair results, Lindsay attempts to attack Chris only for her team to restrain her from doing so. Super Hero-ld Chris was fond of Lindsay's Wonder Woman outfit and despite Courtney's protest of Lindsay's outfit not being original, Chris continue with the judging. He also gave her full points for the modelling challenge since he was a fan of the original Wonder Woman when he was young. Courtney once again protest and despite threatening to call her lawyers again, Chris refused to reverse his decision and deemed Lindsay the winner of the first challenge. After Courtney "stepped" on Lindsay's "invisible jet" Chris defends her and deducted two points from Courtney even though the challenge was already over. He and the other guys then playfully wanted to join Lindsay at her "invisible jet." The Princess Pride Chris chose Lindsay and Courtney to wear the glass boot to see who gets to be the princess for challenge since they won two of the challenges in the previous episode. Much to everyone's surprise and Lindsay's embarrassment, she had big feet. Chris struggles to put the boot into Lindsay's foot, saying that its like "trying to jam a T-Rex into a smart car and buckle it." Ultimately, Chris give up since the boot can only fit Lindsay's big toe and let Courtney try the boot instead. Rock n' Rule While Chris is explaining the challenge to the contestants, Lindsay ask Chris whether playing a guitar is similar to playing a recorder to which Chris sarcastically replied that both instruments are very similar. As he talks about how the guitar will electrocute them if they are not playing properly and that they will not be able to play the piano again once they recovered, Lindsay states that she is not worried since she couldn't play the piano anyway. Chris then adds that she also will not be able to use her phone too. Upon hearing this, Lindsay starts to scream in agony. When Lindsay won the second part of the challenge, Chris congratulates her by giving her a thumbs up. The Aftermath: IV Chris was annoyed with the way Lindsay ask her question and scolded her to do it again. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 As Chris was explaining to Team Victory on how to vote which member they want to eliminate, Chris specifically ask Lindsay whether she gets it since she ended up voting for herself last season. Lindsay claims that she knew but she ended up stamping everyone's passport including herself. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan After Team Victory lost, Chris again remind Lindsay if she know how to vote to which Lindsay annoying replies that she remembers. However, Lindsay this time forgot to vote as she too busy admiring her passport. Broadway, Baby! Lindsay was happy that they are at New York and wanted to do some shopping. However, Chris tells her that they are not here for shopping causing Lindsay to scream hysterically. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Lindsay was excited to be in Paris and again explain that she wanted to do some shopping, this time with Tyler. However, Chris was explaining the challenge at the time and silence her by shutting her lips and again tell her that they aren't here to shop. Before Lindsay takes the Drop of Shame that night, she and Tyler are about to kiss but Chris interrupts them as the show is about to over. Right before she jumps, Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler but was once again stopped by Chris. Hawaiian Punch Lindsay and the other contestants laughed at Chris and Chef as their boat begin to sink after Ezekiel crashed into it. Exclusive Clip In an interview with Erin, Chris admitted that he rooted for Lindsay to win Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Runaway Model Chris brought Lindsay back as one of the judges (which includes Chris and Chef) for the modelling challenge. Suddenly, Sasquatchanakwa went amok after being irritated by Dakota's paparazzi and kidnap Lindsay. Chris was worried of Lindsay's safety and send the new contestants to Boney Island to save her or he will be sued if Lindsay is eaten. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains Lindsay received the most votes after her team lost and she became the first person in the season to take the Flush of Shame. As she tries to bid her team farewell, Chris immidiately flush her before she could complete her sentence. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships